(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display medium driver, an image display device, and an image display medium driving method.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, an image display device using colored particles is known as a rewritable image display medium having a memory performance. Such an image display medium is configured to include, for example, a pair of substrates and plural particles which are enclosed between the substrates so as to be movable between the substrates in accordance with an applied electric field and which have different colors and charging characteristics.
In such an image display medium, a voltage corresponding to an image is applied between a pair of substrates, whereby particles are moved, and the image is displayed as the contrast of the particles of different colors. Moreover, even after the application of voltage is stopped after the image is displayed, the particles remain adhered to the substrates due to van der Waals force or image force, and the image display is maintained.